


Lesbehonest

by LoneWolfie



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, F/F, LGBT Themes, Language, No Smut, OC/OC - Freeform, OT3, female/female - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7172801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWolfie/pseuds/LoneWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shots of my OC, Lily, and my Friend's OC, Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesbehonest

Lillian walked cautiously along the side of the storage, checking her surroundings as she went. Her stomach rumbled. Glaring, she whispered, "What do you think we're here for?" She stopped walking, and stood silently, listening. Upon hearing nothing, she knelt down by door, and took out her lockpick. The lock was more complicated than she'd first anticipated. She struggled for a bit on it, but it eventually gave a small click sound and opened. 

"Um exuse me, but what do you think you're doing?" A voice behind her questioned. Lillian froze on the spot. She turned slowly to look at her captor. The first thing she noticed was the smile carved into his face,Ouch. She glanced at the knife in his hands. 

"..." She wanted to speak, but she was at a loss for words. She had never been caught. Never. And the one time she did, it was some psycho. (Not that she wasn't one.)Glancing around him, she tried to determine if she had a chance to run. 

"Hehe, I wouldn't try that if I were you." He snarled, edging closer to her. "You've been stealing from us for quite a while now...right?" She glared back at him, giving him his answer. "I should kill you, here and now...but I don't think The Boss would appreciate that very much..." He sneered at her before saying, "Which means you're coming with me." 

"What, why?" She growled.

"Dunno, maybe because you've been stealing our shit for months." He said, nonchalantly. Although the look in his eyes said otherwise. "And I suggest that if you don't want a knife in your back, you don't run." He smirked at her. "I'm not known to miss."

"Ugh, fine. I don't even care." She said, throwing her arms in the air angrily.

He walked behind her, with his knife pressed into her back. "What'd you say your name was?" It wasn't a question.

"I didn't." She said snarkily, but winced when the blade was pushed harder into her back. "Lillian..." She said reluctantly. "Prick." It was barely a whisper, but she was sure he heard it anyway. 

"Name's Jeff." He grinned, revealing his unkempt teeth.

After walking further into the forest, they came upon a mansion. There was someone at the front, a hood covering their face. She could feel them starng, and shivered. She found it quite obvious that she wasn't welcome here. Jeff grabbed her arm roughly, and dragged her through the front door, drawing stares from the others. 

"Meeting, now." He growled at anyone he passed. As he reached a large, spacious room, he pushed her to the floor and a circle started to form around her. 

"Who is she?" "What is she doing here?" "Are we gonna kill her?" Were a few questions asked.

Lillian scanned the small group. She noticed a petite blonde. It seemed like the back of her hair had been cut, leaving two long strips in the front. She also had vibrant green eyes. It seemed that whoever she was, she was studying Lillian as well. 

A tall white figure appeared, glancing at Jeff. "Who is this?"

"Says her name's Lillian. She's the one that's been stealing from us." He snarled the last part. 

"And we haven't caught her until now?" 

"No." Jeff admitted grimly, glaring at Lillian all the while. 

"She could be useful." The tall being admitted, stroking his chin. The blonde she'd noticed earlier nudged him. 

"Fuck, she's cute though." Day whispered. "Are you sure you want to kill her?" 

The being hummed in response. "You may live. On one condition." Lillian groaned inwardly. "You will stay here, and work for us." He gestured to the blonde next to him. "Day will be responsible for you."

Day had to refrain herself from screaming. She wanted the girl to live, but she didn't want to mentor her. 

The room began to clear, most of the proxies heading outside to cool down. Lillian stood up and dusted herself off. "Well, uh...I'm Lillian." She said as she stuck her hand out. 

Day almost considered not taking it, this 'Lillian' chick was a good six inches taller than she was. The word 'intimidating' crossed her mind more than once. Regardless, she wanted to impress this new person, so she took her hand and shook it, determined. "I'm Day."

"Are they always like that?" Lillian asked, glancing a out the still open door, then looking back at Day. 

"Ah, no, not all the time. It's almost like they have their own cycle if you know what I'm saying." Day joked.

Lily chuckled, and nodded. She thinks she may enjoy this more than she'd originally thought.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have any other one-shot ideas, tell me and I'll try to get to them.
> 
> Remember to have a good day!


End file.
